Tratado Revocado - Cisalpina Republic
left|100pxright|100px BILATERAL RECOGNITIONTREATY OF FRIENDSHIP, PEACE and CO-OPERATION The Government of the Cisalpina Republic, with this treaty of friendship, peace and cooperation, recognizing the sovereignty and independence of the Virtual Kingdom. The Cisalpina Republic is promoting together with the Virtual Kingdom Human Rights and Peace among the peoples. *Article 1. By this Treaty, the High Contracting Parties establish among themselves diplomatic relations. *Article 2. **1. Virtual Kingdom hereby recognizes the Republic of Cisalpina as a sovereign, independent and democratic state under International Law for all intents and purposes. **2. Republic of Cisalpina hereby recognizes Virtual Kingdom as sovereign, independent and democratic state under International Law for all intents and purposes. *Article 3. The High Contracting Parties shall secure to their citizens the freedom of movement between their respective territories at all times. Territories actual or virtual. *Article 4. **1. Virtual Kingdom, being a neutral state, shall not ally itself with Republic of Cisalpina but shall be free to take such measures as it shall deem expedient to maintain diplomatic relations between itself and said Republic of Cisalpina, and shall take all measures within its power to protect and defend the citizens of said Republic of Cisalpina who shall be within the Virtual Kingdom at any time during which said Republic of Cisalpina shall be engaged in war or hostilities with any other micronations. **2. Republic of Cisalpina shall not ally itself with Virtual Kingdom but shall be free to take such measures as it shall deem expedient to maintain diplomatic relations between itself and Virtual Kingdom, and shall take all measures within its power to protect and defend the citizens of Virtual Kingdom who shall be within the Republic of Cisalpina at any time during which Virtual Kingdom shall be engaged in war or hostilities with any other micronations. **3. Virtual Kingdom here by affirms that it will not attack or invade Republic of Cisalpina, or otherwise violate the territorial integrity or national sovereignty of the same, or harm the person or interests of any citizen of the same. **4. Republic of Cisalpina hereby affirms that it will not attack or invade the Virtual Kingdom, or otherwise violate the territorial integrity or national sovereignty of the same, or harm the person or interests of any citizen of the same. *Article 5. No citizen of one of the High Contracting Parties may be put to death by others for any offense. *Article 6. There shall only be required a visa by any citizen of either of the High Contracting Parties for his travel between the same High Contracting Parties. Nevertheless, both High Contracting Parties shall not impose obstacles in front of a visa request by a citizen of the other High Contracting Party. *Article 7. The High Contracting Parties undertake to promote in the world: peace, equality and solidarity between the peoples of Earth. The High Contracting Parties undertake to respect the human rights and promote their dissemination among all the peoples of the Earth. *Presidente della Repubblica Cisalpina Mattia Guidi *S.M. Soberano Sebastian I Soberano de los Territorios de Virtual Kingdom. Categoría:Tratados Revocados